Naruto Uzumaki's Guide to Life
by curlyhair37
Summary: Throughout life he taught her these life lessons. He may not have meant to but he did... and she cherished them. These lessons made her a better person and she promised herself she wouldnt forget them, so she wrote them down. -Rated M cause I'm paranoid, also in modern time! -Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!
1. Treat Others Nicely

**Well, this is a new story I'm going to add. Personally, I think this is the best one by far. It's a collection of short drabbles but together they form a big story! The journal entry is always going to be in bold, so you will know! After the journal entry the story behind it will come right after so I apologize if you get confused, I'm trying to explain the set up the best I can :/... But anyway I hope you like it! I'm already done with the second chapter, so review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

_She found it strange that he had a bigger impact on her life more than her parents actually did. Sure, her parents supported her financial wise but he taught her all the meaningful things in life, so to say. He taught her those important life lessons when her parents were never around to do so. He saw the bigger meaning in things while her parents solved every issue with money. Even though he was around the same age as her she looked up to him, he inspired her the most._

_Throughout the years, she recorded every single life lesson he had taught her in a journal. She had labeled it 'Naruto Uzumaki's Guide to Life' when she was 14 but the journal had started way before that age. It had all started when she was 7, the very first day she had met the blonde haired boy._

* * *

_**Jan. 27 Age: 7**_

_**Treat others the way you want to be treated**_

* * *

The young pinkette ran through the snow excitedly as she gathered up things she needed to finish up her snowman. Once she found all her materials, she sprinted through the snow back to her building site. As she got closer she saw a young blonde boy finishing up her snowman.

"Hey!" She shouted, "That's my snowman!"

The boy stopped what he was doing to look at her. He immediately dropped everything in his hands and put them in the air. She angrily stomped over to where the boy was and stopped in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry! I just thought someone needed help finishing him!" He said, a big grin on his face. He held out his hand for her to shake, "I'm Naru-"

"I don't care what your name is and I don't need your stupid help!" The young girl snapped, "I'm fine by myself!" She picked up the boys belongings and shoved them into his chest.

"Now go! I don't want to see your face back here again!" She gave him a push and turned around, giving the snowman her full attention.

"…That wasn't very nice," The young boy said, shocked of what just happened. He had only tried to help her and make a new friend!

"I really do not care." She said in a harsh tone, still facing the snowman.

The young boy calmly put his things down and gathered up a handful of snow. He packed the snow together, tightly, with his bright orange mittens. He smiled mischievously as he held the snowball in his right hand. He took a few steps backwards and silently stood in a position, ready to throw the snowball. He roughly threw the snowball at the young girls back, hitting her with a loud smack.

"OW!" She screamed and turned around viciously, "That hurt!"

"I really don't care." The blonde said, mocking her.

"You're not really nice mister!"

"You aren't either! …What's your name?"

"My name is Sakura Haruno." The girl said pushing her pink hair out of her face.

"Well Sakura-chan, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." He said and held out his hand for her, once again. This time though, she quickly took his hand and shook it, letting go as fast as she grabbed it.

"Good," Naruto said with a smile, "Would you like it if I was nicer to you Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded, letting him continue.

"Well, if you want me to be nice to you, you have to be nice to me! You always treat others the way you want to be treated. If you're mean to everyone then no one will like you and they will all be mean to you. Do you want that?" Sakura shook her head as she looked up at the boy.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I promise to be nicer to everyone now!" She said giving him a smile.

"Good! You learned something today! I'll see you around Sakura-chan, I have to go now!" He finished before running off. Sakura smiled as she watched him leave, he was different. He didn't baby her like everyone else did, she liked that.

* * *

**REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT WILL MAKE ME HAPPY! :]**


	2. Pride and Gut Feelings

**Here's Chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I'm really inspired by this story! I gave two journal entrees because they are both around the same time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

* * *

_**Sept. 14 Age: 10**_

_**Always swallow your pride to apologize. Don't loose a friend because your pride won't allow you to give in.**_

* * *

"Naruto… I'm sorry! I'm sorry, okay? You haven't talked to me all day, now we are on the phone and you're still giving me the silent treatment! Naruto are you listening! I'm sorry… I guess I messed up also on our project, it wasn't only your fault… Naruto… Naruto are you still there?" Sakura said frantically, on the phone with the blonde.

Naruto was angry at her, not because she messed up, but because she had refused to admit it. He had apologized for messing up on his part but Sakura had kept refusing and claimed she'd done nothing wrong. Of course, she _did_ mess up… worse than Naruto had.

"…So you're sorry?" Naruto asked, finally speaking up.

"Yes Naruto, I'm terribly sorry…" Sakura said as she sat down on her bed.

"Sakura-chan you have to learn to swallow your pride sometimes… It's not worth losing a friend over it."

"I know Naruto…" Sakura said with a sigh.

"So, you already knew that already?" Naruto questioned, already knowing the right answer.

"Of course!" Sakura said, completely missing Naruto's lesson.

"…Ughh!" Naruto said with a loud sigh through the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not understanding… Please don't be offended when I say this but… you have way to much pride." He said quickly.

"What do you mean! I do not!" A now offended Sakura denied.

"Yes, yes you do Sakura-chan," Naruto chuckled, "You refused to apologize because you believed you've did nothing wrong when in reality, you messed up as bad as I did!"

"I did mess up and I'm apologizing now!"

"But Sakura you had realized you messed up a long time ago, you didn't want to apologize because you refused to go back on what you had said. You're pride got to you and you almost lost a friend because of it."

"…was I really going to lose you?" Sakura asked. Was she scared when he said that? Of course, she was completely terrifed of losing Naruto, he was her best friend…

"Of course not Sakura-chan… but you could've…" Naruto said softly, he didn't want to scare Sakura but he wanted her to understand what he was trying to say.

"Can I really lose a friend like that?"

"You can Sakura-chan, you can…"

Sakura sighed loudly, "You're right Naruto… maybe it'll be better if I swallow my pride from time to time, especially for friends."

"Good job Sakura-chan! You're learning!" Naruto said proudly as she fully understood what he was trying to say.

"Thanks Naruto!" Sakura said with a giggle, "You're coming over for dinner right?"

"Yeah! I'll be there in ten, so I'll see you later! Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto! See you later!" Sakura said happily as she hung up the phone. She laid back in her bed with a smile on her face. She didn't know how he did it but Naruto always managed to change her for the better at the end of the day…

* * *

_**Nov. 10 Age: 10**_

_**Have trust in yourself. Listen to your inner voice.**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan... Sakura... Saku... Saku-chan.." Naruto ranted on, laying down on Sakura's bed. He tossed one of her pillow up in the air and continued, "Sak... Sak-chan... Saks... Saks! That's it! I'll call you Saks!"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sakura asked confused, looking up from her homework.

"I was thinking of a nickname that I could call you! I wanted something only I could call you! I'm going to call you Saks!" Naruto said excitedly, sitting up with a huge grin on his face.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh as she looked at his face. She shook her head and gave her attention back to her homework.

"What are you doing Saks!" Naruto said happily. He jumped off of her bed and stood behing her, looking over her work.

"I'm trying to finish this but I'm not to sure on this last answer..." She said as she showed him the paper, "Ino said that the answer is 1926 but I think it's 1918."

"It's 1918." Naruto said simply, giving the paper back to her.

"...How do you know?" She asked.

"Caues you said so."

"...Wait... what?"

"Saks, you have to believe in yourself. Go with your gut! It's right like... one hundred percent of the time!"

Sakura gave Naruto a questioning look, "One hundred percent of the time?"

"You get what I'm saying! Just listen to your inner voice and you can't go wrong!"

_'Yeah that's right! Listen to me!'_ Sakura's inner voice screamed

"Okay Naruto, if you say so," Sakura said with a laugh, ignoring her inner's side comment. She circled the answer she thought was correct and then put ther paper away. "All done."

"Good, now come on! My parents are getting home today and they were asking about you on the phone!" Naruto said, pulling Sakura up out of her chair.

"Really! I thought they didn't get home til next week!"

"I guess the trip ended early," Naruto said with a shrug, "They should be home in the next hour or so."

"Well, let's go then!" Sakura exclaimed as she grabbed his hand and led him out of her room. "I can't wait to see your parents again!"

Naruto chuckled, "I'm sure they're excited to see you also, I feel they like you better than me!"

"Naruto! Don't say that!" Sakura gasped. She playfully hit him and stormed away from him, out of the front door.

"Sakura-chan, I was joking!" Naruto said, following her, as he shut the door behind him. "Come on Saks! Don't be like that!"

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this! Review if you would like to see more!**


End file.
